Untold Truths: The Return of Tyler
by bluejay511
Summary: What happens when you keep things from your daughter about her mother? Ash refused to tell Gisabelle about Tyler or Misty. What happens when Misty comes back for some unknown reason and start arguing about what Gisabelle should and should not know.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is the squeal of the Beginning of the End. Didn't I tell you it would come. This is 13 years after Misty's death...

* * *

The water inside the cauldron boiled. The young fourteen year old girl smiled. Her long red hair was pulled back to keep out of her eyes when she was doing her magic. The magic that she was performing now was the one that she wished would work. She had the powder in her hands and spread out both of her hands letting the powder fall out. She had both her eyes closed. The powder still slowly fell like snow from the sky. The dress was around her neckand she lifted it in the air. "Michelle Misty Waterflower Ketchum."

She dropped the dress into the cauldron. A magic fog evaporated out of the pot and disappeared, leaving the cauldron empty. The dresss disappeared. She smiled, "It worked."

"Gisabelle." Her name was called followed by a knock on the door. "May I come in?"

"Uh... One second, May." Gisabelle quickly pushed the pot inside her closet which was very quickly jumped into bed and grabbed her brush. "Okay you can come in." Gisabelle said to May. "99... 100." Then Gisabelle looked up at May.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"Well you haven't been out of here all day. Your father was worried about you. But I told him you were fine. You are okay, right?

"Well... I found something in my mother's stuff today."

"Like what?"

"Her diary." Gisabelle knew she must tell some knind of truth for May to leave. "I wasn't sure if I should read it or not. I'm been thinking about this for hours."

"Maybe you should."

"I don't think so." Gisabelle looked down, "Can you read it first?"

"How bout this? I'll give it to your father to read. He'll read it and I'll read it afterword."

"Okay. I guess." Gisabelle sighed. She had already started reading it a few weeks ago. Her mother had a wonderful life like Gisabelle had imagined. According to er diary she had a wonderful mother and a loving father. It was just about to be her thirteenth borthday. She wondered what would happen.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yes... But then I wonder...how could you miss someone you've never met."

"It's possible. But she loved you. She truely loved you."

"How do you kow?"

"I know. She talked about you all the time."

"How could she have? She died when I was born."

"Before you were born, dear. She'd talk about you. Have arguements with your father about whether you were a girl or a boy. She'd always end he conversation with how much she loved you no matter what sex you were. When you were born she held you with happiness and pride. I bet she's looking down at you and seeing how beautiful you've become."

"Why'd she have to die, May?" Gisabelle broke out in tears. Oh how May knew the reason but she knew only er father could tell her. May wished she could tell Gisabelle the evils of Tyler and how Misty saved them all from coruption and damnation. But Ash didn't want Gisabelle to ever know what happend with Tyler.

"That you have to talk to your father about."

"But why can't you tell me?"

"Because he has to not me." May gave a small smile. "You have to go to sleep. It's getting late."

"Ok, May."

"Good Night, Gisabelle."

"Goodnight." May blew out Gisabelle's candle and closed the door on the way out of her room.

* * *

Ash was in his room on the balcony. He looked up at the sky and smiled at the full moon that was high in the sky. He remembered their last conversation years ago.

_"Ash," he remembered her say._

_"Yes, Misty." He remember the hug the shared that night. He was rubbing her stomach feeling the movement of the baby. This made her smile. She frowned getting back to her point. _

_"I don't know what to do." Misty cried. "I don't want our daughter to live without a mother. I don't want to see another one of our children die. I know we can have more children but... it doesn't seem right to let our child die so I can live."_

_I've thought about it too" Ash said and he let go of MIsty. She turned her gaze to the man who had just let her couldn't be a sign could it, Misty thought. "It's one thing to want, to know and when to stay out of it. I know now that I must stay out of it." Tears strolled down his face. " There's just too much to risk. This desicion is too important." Misty touched her husband's shoulder. Ash turned around to look at the amazing woman standing in front of him. "I love will be too much I can lose." He grabbed her hands and kissed them both. "Just remember," he carressed her cheek, "that I will always love you no matter what. I will always love this child you are having." Misty started to cry. He wiped her tears trying to hold back his. "You have a big desicion to make. I won't make it for you... I can't. But I do know."_

_Misty looked down and touched her belly. "How do you know the dsicion I'm going to make when I don't even know." He lifted her head with his finger so that she was looking up at him._

_"Because I've known you long enoug to know."_

_Misty smiled for a moment. "Am I that predictable." Ash nodded unable to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. Misty wiped his eyes and he kissed her._

He remembered this as the most regretful moment in his life... their life. "I told you I knew." he whispered to noone in particuluar.

"Knew what?" Ash tured around surprised.

"O, May." He said. I didn't hear you come in.""I knocked, but when no one answered, I knew you'd be out here."

"So is Gisabelle alright?"

"Yes. Look what she found." Ash turned around and seen the book. He had never seen it before. May gave him the book. It looked prefectly thin. Ash tok the book in his hand. He looked at the first page. It said, _'Misty's diary'. _The words were written perfectly in beautfiu script. He flipped another page open. A diary entry December 16th: Misty's birthday. he flipped to the last page: August 18th:Gisabelle's birthday and the day of Misty's death.

"It's Misty's," May said. "Did you know she had a diary?"

"No," he held the book out for May to get, "You read it. I don't-"

"Yes you should. You were the love of her life. Plus I told Gisabelle you would." Ash opened the book once more. He looked at the page and started reading. May slowly walked out leaving Ash to read. Ash walked inside his room and continued reading. He smiling at every word because he heard Mity's voice with every sentecne that was written.

* * *

May walked down the hall of the castle. She opened the door of room. A young boy the same age as Gisabelle lay asleep: her son. She knew about Alexander (Alex for short) only a few weeks after Misty's death. When he was born, It was hapy for everyone espicially Gisabelle. They were friends all their lives. May walked into his room quietly hoping not to wake him. She looked at his sleeping face and kissed his forehead moving the hair out of his face. "You look so much like your father." She slowly walked towards the door and out of the room. "Goodnight Alex." She whispered.

"Goodnight mother." She smiled and looked back at her son.

* * *

May walked into her own room and Drew was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?"

"I've tucked in Gisbelle, gave AshMIsty's diary-"

"Since when did Misty have a diary?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know she had one. Ash looked pretty surprised too."

"So what was Gsabelle doig up."

"She was the one who found it. She's been acting very weird lately. It's not like her."

"Puberty."

"Puberty? What kind of answer is that?"

"Puberty. Do you remember what it is like to be thriteen?"

"First of all Gisabelle is fourteen. And yeah I remember but it is different. I never locked myself in a room."

"She just needed time to think."

"Yeah but for that long."

"Well it seems like you need a break." He leaned towards her ad hugged her from behind. He kissed her neck.

"NO, Drew." she giggled. "It's too late. The sun'll be up soon."

"So then we'll watch the sun come up tomorrow."

She leaned back around him and kissed him. He kissed her back. And when they parted and he laid untop of her.

"Do you want to do the honors?" May smiled and blew out the candle.

* * *

How do you like it? Review.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

This is the squeal of the Beginning of the End if you didn't catch the last notice. Didn't I tell you it would come?

Oh and if you have time read my other stories. PLEASE!

* * *

Gisabelle couldn't sleep that night. She wanted to know her mother and she hoped the spell would work. The spell would take place in a couple hours if it was done right. So that means tomorrow at midnight she'd be able to see her mother. She laid awake in the darkness of night. She felt this tickling feeling inside her stomach. Excitement was a great feeling. I mean why wouldn't you feel excited? Something impossible was about to happen.

The door opened. Gisabelle closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. A candlelight is the only thing she seen. She opened her eyes. "Daddy?" she said.

"I knew you were up." He lit the room.

"Daddy. Tell me about mother, Please." He looked at her and touched her cheek.

"Boy you look just like her. She had a great personality that everyone loved about her. You have her hair and her eyes." She didn't notice the long box in his hands until he opened it.

"Wow it's beautiful."

"It was your mother's. It's been passed down from generation to generation in her family. She wanted me to give it to you. So I guessed this would be the perfect time. Especially since you found the diary. It reminded me a lot about her that you need to know..."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"No. We'll save it for another time." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

"Oh, and try to actually go to sleep."

"I will." The room was dark again and Gisabelle was left alone with her thoughts. She wondered what her father would tell her about her mother. The wonderful stories about her childhood. She finally fell asleep.

* * *

The sun rose and the wind softly blew. The dew drops lay peaceful on the ground. May stood on the balcony and let the wind blow in her hair. Ever since Misty's death she woke up with the sun. This felt the closest to Misty this way.

"I miss you, Misty."

"We all do." May turned around and smiled at her husband. She turned around and he hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder and started crying. "You've really been coming out here every morning."

"I miss her. It's never been the same."

"I know. I know. Why don't you come inside? We'll take a bath and go eat breakfast. Then start the day. Ok?" May nodded her head. "I just can't stand to see you like this. You know just as well as I do. She died for Gisabelle."

"And she's a wonderful child. Misty did the right thing but I can't seem to regret it. She was my best friend. She did so much for us, Stephanie, everyone. Sometimes it feels like something we could have done-"

"You know there wasn't anything you could do. She did that for all of us. She killed Tyler for all of us. You heard her when she spoke to Tyler before she killed him."

"I did but... it scares me. I wake up every night seeing what happened. What happened to you, to Stephanie, to everyone? And it's scary. Then I think that she saved us. I just can't take it. That she killed Tyler then had to die too. It scares me." Drew held her close to him and then she whispered to him. "And then I see you and you hold me. And I feel like all the pain gone away like it never happened. I don't know but then again I've never known anything."

"Everything-"

"Don't say it."

"Everything will turn out just the way it's supposed to." May smirked. "I stole it from Ash." Then she smiled.

"I'll take you up on that offer." she smiled. "A bath would be nice."

* * *

Later that morning everyone was awake. Gisabelle was excited about her mother's necklace. Everyone knew about the necklace by breakfast. Gisabelle kept boosting about it even to Alex. When May and Drew saw the necklace they complimented it knowing it was Misty's. They even cam up to Ash and asked, "Are you finally going to tell her?"

"I'm going to tell her?"

"When, Ash?" May responded. "She's fourteen and needs to know."

"I'm gonna tell her."

"When, Ash?" Drew explained. "Look. I'm not trying to rush ya. She is. If you don't talk to Gisabelle about it, you won't hear it I will. Besides don't you think Gisabelle deserves to know?"

"Deserve to know what?" it was Alex who just came in the room. They both looked at each other.

"Alex, I think you should go back outside."

"Ok. It's one of those parent talks. Woo." He smiled. Then took two drinks and left them alone to talk and left the room.

* * *

"You're in trouble." Alex said when the exited the room. Gisabelle looked at him in awe. She took a drink from his hand.

"How do you know it's me? You're the prince you're supposed to know better. I'll blame it on you."

"Blame it on me?"

"Yes. You should know better." Gisabelle said confidently.

"Know better? I didn't."

"But you told me to."

"To do what?"

"You influenced me. It was your fault." Then she walked into the room with the parents. "I just want to say something." All attention was focused on Gisabelle. "I apologize for what I did. It's was all Alex's fault. He told me too. He influenced me too. So I wanted to say sorry."

"Huh?"

May blinked at Drew and Ash. "So you mean you're willing to confront us before we confront you.

"That's very responsible of you." Ash said. "But you are going to have to get punished for what you did."

Alex laughed. "Told you I wasn't getting in trouble." He whispered to Gisabelle.

"I know. I deserve it. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Yeah. So since you seem to understand what you did is wrong this is going to be your first warning."

"What?!" Alex chocked on his drink. "She doesn't get in trouble."

"Thank you, daddy." She hugged him. She looked up at him, still in the hug. "I promise I'll never do it again."

"Are you kidding me?" Alex says. "If it was me, I would have gotten in trouble."

"Alex why didn't you stop Gisabelle?"

"Well she did it, not me."

"Don't talk to your mom like that?"

"But dad-"

"No buts. You're grounded."

Ash started laughing hysterically. "Don't worry. You're not in trouble neither are you?"

"See we're all trying to get to you, Alex." Gisabelle said still hugging her dad. "You're too serious."

"We were just kidding Alex." Drew said and he tried to mess with his hair. Alex just walked out before his dad touched his hair. He walked upstairs mad. Drew sighed. May touched his shoulder. It was true. Alex and him never got along. Drew was almost positive that Alex hated him and he was the worst father ever. He wondered why none of this happened with Stephanie. May says he's too rough on him. The truth is he is just as rough as he was with Stephanie when she was his age. He didn't know what to do with his son. He never did anymore.

* * *

How do you like it? Review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gosh it was just a joke." Gisabelle said as Alex just started to walk away. Ash noticed Drew turn away from them with a hand on his head.

"Gisa, why don't you go … talk to Alex?"

"Do I have to? He's soooo…. Sooo.. so Alex."

"Listen to your father, Gisabelle."

"Yes, May." Once Gisabelle's footsteps were heard go up all the way to the top of the stairs, she sat at the top as she always did, listening to them and what they were saying. Ash looked at Drew and May.

"When I actually have a son, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Drew." May said.

"You two are just two different people. Get to know him a little bit."

"Everytime I try to he just pushes me away and just acts like I'm poison or something."

"He loves you. You two just bump heads alot."

"Yes a whole lot." Ash commented. Both Drew and May looked at him with the evil eye.

"You know you're not helping." May said.

"Hey, I'll I'm sayin is you sit down with the kid and play chess. Talk to him."

"Every time I do something happens with the kingdom, with him, or I end up criticizing him without even knowing it."

"Ash does have a point."

"Thank you!" Then Ash was dumbfounded. "What did I say?"

"Thank you, May. You agreed with someone who doesn't even know what point he made. What a wonderful wife I have." Drew said in a sarcastic tone.

"Drew, all I'm saying is that you talk to him about sports. He doesn't like sports. You make him feel as if sports are the only things important to you."

"But me and Ash used to always play sports. All the sports we got our hands on."

"But that's you and Ash. That's not him. He's more into chess, art, music, something that's knowledge related. If you listen to him he has great ideas about the kingdom."

"I don't want to talk to my son about the kingdom. I talk to everyone about the kingdom even you, May. I want to talk to him about other things like sports or something. You both like chess. Start with that. Set a day and you guys just play and talk."

"That's a horrible idea." Drew shouted.

"It's actually not a bad idea, Drew." Ash said commenting after his moment of 'thinking.' "You could make it a picnic."

"Even better." May shouted. "We could have the cook prepare some picnic food."

Ash was about to speak but May spoke before him. "No Ash you cannot come. It's a day for just Drew and Alexander. And no there is no way you are getting out of this." She then said to Drew, who was about to speak to. "You've gotten cross this barrier with your son. This isn't going to help you two in the future."

Gisabelle walked to Alex's room satisfied with the amount she'd heard.

"Alex, come out of your room. We were just joking with you." Gisabelle said knocking on his room door.

"No!" he shouted. "I hate being teased like that. You know that and he knows that."

"Your father?"

"Yes. I hate him so much."

"Why? He's your father!" she shouted. Alex opened the door and screamed.

"He doesn't know me at all. He's trying to make me into the son he wants me to be not who I am."

"He's just trying to spend time with you! You're not giving him the chance to get to know you." She screamed at him as he turned his back to her.

"He should know me I'm his son." He then shut the door. Gisabelle just screamed.

"Why are guys sooo STUBBORN?" she screamed loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Why are girls sooo NOSY!" Alex screamed at her. Gisabelle screamed and stomped her feet loudly.

"What's with you?" Stephanie, Drew and May's eldest daughter about 30 years old, said watching Gisabelle stomp holding hands with her husband, Timonthy.

"Your brother is so annoying and he doesn't listen."

"Now who does that remind me off?" Timonthy, or sometimes called Timmy, said pretending to think looking at this wife over almost 8 years.

"Ha ha, very funny. But Alex is more annoying than me. He's always so _moppy_." Shemoppy as if her whole body had hunched over. Then she regained her posture as Stephanie and Timmy just laughed some more.

"Let me go talk to him."

"Oh you better Stephanie. He's really getting on my nerves." She crossed her arms walking away.

…bluejay511…

Ash sat in his room pulling out papers from his chest that was at the foot of his bed. These papers were covered with dust. He smiled they were still in the perfect condition he left them. Looking at them he smiled. They were hand drawn pictures. He was not Michelangelo but he was very good at least that's what many people told him. He smiled at the pictures he had drawn. These were the most recent. Most recent meaning the ones at least 13 years ago before Misty died. Looking through the pictures, he stopped and smiled at a picture of May and Drew when they were asleep and snuggled together. He had been meaning to give this to them but never did. The next one showed Stephanie by the lake. Then the last picture he had ever drawn was Gisabelle's baby picture, just as he did wth his other daughters Rachael and Danielle. She was a beautiful baby: bald and all. He smiled again. Then his smiling eyes turned into a frowning glance. It was Misty, his dead wife, asleep the night before Gisabelle was born.

A knock on his door awoke him from his daydream. "Come in."

The door opened ans he smiled when he saw Gisabelle. "You wanted me, father?"

Ash nodded his head. "Come sit by me. We need to talk."

…bluejay511…

Yup I'm done with this update. Yup, I'm back. I've been gone for a very long while but I'm back. It's late so imma go to bed before I get caught. I gotta get up in the morning. Urgh! Review!


	4. Update Notice

Hey all. I just got my own laptop. Yea! It means that I can update my stories more often. No more sister problems. Look out for my updates soon. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year, and Happy Hanuka. Happy other holidays that I missed.


End file.
